Do I Have To?
by Fiona12690
Summary: AU: What if Petunia got her way with raising Harry. Will Harry choose to go to Hogwarts or will Petunia's influence over him make his decision for him? Reluctant!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Do I Have To?**

**Summary: AU:** What if Petunia got her way with raising Harry. Will Harry choose to go to Hogwarts or will Petunia's influence over him make his decision for him? **Reluctant!Harry.**

**A/N: **I haven't written a Harry Potter story in years so I hope everyone enjoys this.

It wasn't that he was always this atrocious, this cruel before. It's just that I was always so bad and deserved my punishment most of the time. It was when I use my freakish powers or whatever my Uncle Vernon calls it. He gets mad, but other than that my Uncle tolerated me in his home. He gave me food, clothes and shelter. That is more than most have and I should be thankful and I am. My Aunt and Uncle could have left me at an orphanage and let them deal with me. I heard that it was not a great place to live in so I am eternally greatful for what I have.

I had been given my cupboard for a week after I had my punishment which I deemed reasonable. I did turn my teachers wig blue from brown in front of the whole class. Accidental magic my Aunt calls it. You see my name is Harry Potter and my Aunt has told me that I am a wizard. My Aunt had told me to expect freaks like me to send me letters any day now that it will soon be my 11th birthday. They'll be wanting me to join their schools she said. She doesn't want me to go otherwise all their hard work of keeping me normal would have been a waste. And I completely agree with my dear Aunt Petunia. Being a wizard is a disgrace.

It was only days later when it arrived, it was with the morning post to be collected.

" Aunt Petunia! Uncle Vernon! It came, it actually came!" This wasn't an exclamation of happiness. No, it was more like an exclamation of disgust and disdain. I ran into where my family was having breakfast and handed the letter to my Aunt as if it was going to explode at any moment. My Aunt studied the letter for a moment before opening it, reading it aloud to those present.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 28._

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

" I don't have to go do I Aunt Petunia?" I asked my Aunt hoping we could ignore the letter somehow.

" Of course not." She replied, throwing the letter into the fireplace. We watched it till it burned to ash then my Aunt sent me on my way to do my chores for the day. I never noticed the smirk gracing her face as I walked away.

**A/N: As I said. I haven't written HP stories in a long time. I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**-Fiona12690 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Do I Have To?**

**Summary: AU:** What if Petunia got her way with raising Harry. Will Harry choose to go to Hogwarts or will Petunia's influence over him make his decision for him? **Reluctant!Harry.**

**A/N: **I was going to make this a one-shot, but I decided I would try to make this a chapter fic. Well I made it to chapter two lol. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: **

Letters and more letters addressed to Mr. H. Potter made their appearance upon the Dursley's doorstep daily, in their post, even somehow in the eggs Aunt Petunia just bought from the grocery.

" This has got to stop!" My Aunt screeched, throwing the egg shelled letters down the garbage disposal. I looked up from what I was dusting to look at her, to make a suggestion.

" Maybe, if I may Aunt Petunia, we send them the awaited post they require with a note that says that I decline their invitation. Maybe that would stop the letters from coming."

Giving me a once over she replied, " Too smart for your own good, just like your mother."

" Really, just like my mother?" I questioned.

" I just said so now don't ask questions."

That was the first the rule in the Dursley residence, don't ask questions. Beside this was the first time she had ever mentioned that I was anything like my mother, I wasn't going to do anything to get that comment revoked.

**-DIHT-**

Later that night upon the request of my Aunt and Uncle I composed my reply to this Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. I had been polite, too polite in my Uncles opinion for a bunch of freaks, but it got the job done. I had written that I would not be joining them and thank you for offering this once in a lifetime chance. We were hoping they would get the point from this letter and quit sending them.

" Now only have to figure out a way..." Hearing a ruffle of what sounded like feathers I looked up. There was an owl sitting on our windowsill. " ... to send this."

**-DIHT-**

The deputy headmistress glanced over every reply letter that the owls had brought her. She was checking off the children who she received letters from and who would be attending. It was all going well until she got to one particular letter. From one Mr. Harrison James Potter.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I'd first like to thank you for this chance at a special education, but I'm sorry to say that I am not interested in foolish wand waving and silly incantations. So I must decline this chance to come to your prestigious school. I thank you once again for this once in a lifetime chance._

_Sincerely, _

_Harrison James Potter._

**A/N: Ok, short chapter, but I wanted to get some else out this week. See you next time. **

**-Fiona12690**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do I Have To?**

**Summary: AU:** What if Petunia got her way with raising Harry. Will Harry choose to go to Hogwarts or will Petunia's influence over him make his decision for him? **Reluctant!Harry.**

**A/N: **Made it to chapter three lol. Remember! This story is ALTERNATE UNIVERSE.

**Chapter 3:**

It had been exactly three days since Harry had sent his reply to Hogwarts school of the Freaks. And it had been three days since any letters for Mr. H. Potter had mysteriously showed up. His Aunt and Uncle were pleased that they had finally stopped. _Now we could get on with our lives. _Harry least he thought so.

" Boy!" Harry ran in from the backyard to his Uncles side quickly. He knew not to keep his Uncle waiting long after he bellowed like that. Next to his Uncle was a man, whose hair was graying a bit around the edges, in a weird looking dress. " I thought you took care of this!"

" Uncle, I do not understand."

" Don't lie to me boy. I read the letter, I know what it said. I thought you took care of this... this problem."

" I did sir." Harry offered in response.

" Then why is this professor from that school here?" His Uncle indicated with his arm. Harry gave the professor another once over, judging him.

" Mr. Potter, I am Professor Lupin. And I am here to escort you to Diagon Alley to retrieve your school supplies for the upcoming school year."

Harry had to remember rule number two, Emotions were Dangerous, because in that instant he had too control his own. He knew they were flashing across his face, the confusion, reluctance, rage.

" I apologize Professor... Lupin, was it? That you had to come all the way out here, but There has been a big misunderstanding. I am not coming to your school as I believe I said in my reply letter that I sent three days ago. "

" Mr. Potter you are deemed as a prominent figure in our world. You just can't not go to school. Now, I am here to take you to get your school supplies." Lupin responded as if this announcement did not faze him.

" He will not be going!" Vernon stated firmly.

" I'd like to see you stop me from taking him muggle. " Lupin growled his wand pointed at the oversized mans chest. " _Petrificus Totalus_."

**A/N: Another short chapter, but what can I say it seemed like a perfect place to end this chapter.**

**-Fiona12690**


End file.
